


Spider-Man x OC (for lack of a better title...again)

by WolfMeister



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mutants, Ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My OC is walking home from Midtown High when 3 sketchy dudes pull you into an alleyway. Spidey saves, of course (tch, bad grammar right there).</p><p>There is some strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider-Man x OC (for lack of a better title...again)

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker lives at Forest Hills, Queens, 20 Ingram Street (got that from one of the comics) and my character, Peggy, lives directly across. She has a twin brother named Bucky (he has wings), and they are both mutants, but Peggy's powers haven't manifested yet. Peter hasn't been Spider-Man for very long. Peggy is the same age as Peter.

Sophomore year of high school, Bucky already has his mutant abilities, a new hero named Spider-Man is running around, and my mom is in Portland right now, so I have to walk back home. Bucky went to Harry's house, so he couldn't give me a lift. Man, its a long walk, and I would feel safer if my mutant powers awaken!  
Roughly half-way home and it is already pretty dark. I hear a door open and loud music blare out. Probably a club. I look to the direction of the noise and see 3 guys stumbling out, clearly drunk. I keep walking.  
A few minutes later and I hear a catcall. I turn and see that the 3 guys followed me.  
"Hey baby, what 'cha doin' out so late?" one of the dudes ask me. I ignore him and keep walking.  
"Its not nice to ignore people," another of the guys say. I start walking faster now.  
"You scared babe?" the third man says. I nearly break out running, these guys are giving me bad vibes.  
Suddenly, I'm surrounded by the men and they're pulling me into a dark alley.  
"Hey!" I shout. "Let go of me!"  
"Shut up, bitch!" the first guy yells, slapping me. I yelp. Yup, I would be a lot safer if I had mutant powers.  
"Help!" I scream, ignoring the dude. One of them covers my mouth. Another pushes me against the wall and pins my hands over my head.  
"Now time to have some fun..." the first one says. I start panicking as I realize what they plan to do to me. They're going to rape me!  
"Hey!" some random, slightly familiar voice shouts. "That is no way to treat a lady!"  
WHOOSH!  
The man pinning my hands falls down.  
WHOOSH!  
The man covering my mouth joins the other on the ground. My hands fall to my sides.  
"Wh-who are you?" the last guy standing asks the unknown man.  
"Oh, you don't know me?" the man wonders. "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" He lands in front of me.  
THWIP THWIP THWIP!  
The guy is webbed to the opposite wall.  
"You okay?" Spidey asks me. I nod.  
"Th-thank you, Spider-Man," I mutter.  
"No problem!" Spidey exclaims. "I'll do you another favor, free of charge!" I giggle. "I'll take you home!" Now, where do you live? Wow...that sounded really creepy..."  
"Ha-ha! I trust you (kinda), so I'll tell you!" I say. "It is Forest Hills, Queens, 21 Ingram Street."  
"Alright!" He wraps his arm around my waist. "Hold on!"  
"Huh? What?" Spidey shoots a web and swings up. "AHH!!" I scream, wrapping my arms around Spider-Man's neck.

We land in front of my house and I shout in joy.  
"That was amazing!" Spider-Man removes his arm from my waist.  
"Well...bye!"  
"Wait!" I say, grabbing his arm. He turns around. I reach my hand out towards his mask and his backs away.  
"Nah-ah, no touching the mask!"  
"I won't pull it up all the way!" I pout. "I just want to give you a kiss!" Spidey stiffens. I pull his mask up over his nose and slowly lean forward. My lips brush against his and Spidey relaxes a bit. I pull away. "Okay, now you can go."

~Fin~


End file.
